Talk:Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang
Kekkei Genkai Is there anything from the raw to indicate this is not Kekkei Genkai, if not then why is it not listed as one? "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 15:59, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :To be honest, there is no one besides Kishimoto who can fully explain what's currently going on. The last few chapters have changed most of what we've thought to be true, so we can't say for certain if this is a Kekkei Genkai technique or not. No one can. • Seelentau 愛議 16:01, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't really think series this long are meant to be kept track on like were doing, there will be things that don't make much sense. Munchvtec (talk) 16:02, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::The pic looks like Naruto just punched Madara in the face lol. Munchvtec (talk) 16:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, if we aren't counting this as a kekkei genkai, without any indicator for it not being one, then should we not remove storm release as a KG for Madara? It breaks it up between here and there, making the wiki look indecisive. "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 21:45, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::Madara being able to use it has nothing to do with it being KG or not. He has Ten-Tails, he can do anything he wants.Faust-RSI (talk) 15:21, April 22, 2014 (UTC) This. Why don't people get that ALL chakra that exists is actually Shinju's? It can do... anything. It's a god for god's sake. Even tho I still don't get how could a tree have created the Narutoverse, but meh--Elveonora (talk) 15:25, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Either tailed beast chakra, since Madara always has those, or some mix of that and the "senjutsu of the Six Paths" Madara said Naruto had, which is a bit how he used it as well. Omnibender - Talk - 17:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::There's no thing such as "senjutsu of the six paths" it just means Hagoromo's Senjutsu chakra. Senjutsu doesn't allow one to use advanced natures. The Tailed Beasts tho can. We know of Shukaku's Magnet, Son Goku's Lava, one of the 9 has Storm Release apparently.--Elveonora (talk) 17:47, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Which is probably why Wood Release was so sought after as well, if the "tailed beasts are the origin of kekkei genkai" things turns out to be the case. It would be the only one not derived from them. Or, if it turns out (though I'm still against listing this with what we know), it couldn't be around because it required the Shinju. Here's hope we actually discover all of them and what they are now. Omnibender - Talk - 19:05, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, there's still the vague usage/non-usage of cutting technique by the Shinju. With the way things are heading now, it's becoming more and more obvious.--Elveonora (talk) 19:11, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Closer pic? Could someone get a pic of this being used up close because right now it looks like naruto just slugged madara in the face. Munchvtec (talk) 15:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Isn't this the only instance we actually see the technique? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 15:35, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes but couldn't there be a closer up pic of it? Munchvtec (talk) 15:35, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think cropping the image is usually done here. The image is already pretty small as it is now. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 15:58, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::okay well it just doesn't look right lol. Munchvtec (talk) 16:03, April 22, 2014 (UTC)